


Adoration

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: The adoration was something Jon didn’t expect from Elias, at the beginning of the night. But here the two of them were, Jon stripped bare on a bed that easily took up the whole of the room they were in, something like an altar he was perched on, looking at Elias…. No. Jonah, walk around the bed to him, stripping from his fine clothes as he does. Then there’s a solid hand pressing down on the center of his chest as Jonah sits on the edge of the bed, leaning over him, his mouth by Jon’s ear.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two! And let me tell you, it took me a very long time to get into these two as a pairing, and while it's not my favorite, I can get behind it in the terms of... devotion and admiration on Elias/Jonah's part and just wanting to worship Jon in a way. It's an absolutely interesting pairing to write and honestly I had a lot of fun doing this little thing!

The adoration was something Jon didn’t expect from Elias, at the beginning of the night. But here the two of them were, Jon stripped bare on a bed that easily took up the whole of the room they were in, something like an altar he was perched on, looking at Elias…. No. Jonah, walk around the bed to him, stripping from his fine clothes as he does. Then there’s a solid hand pressing down on the center of his chest as Jonah sits on the edge of the bed, leaning over him, his mouth by Jon’s ear. 

“What is it that you wish for my dear Archivist?” Jonah whispers before pressing a kiss to Jon’s bare neck, a soft noise coming from the two of them at the touch. 

“I… I don’t know.” Jon says, his voice equally as quiet as he looks at Jonah’s bare back, his long legs stretched out on the bed. The man is perfect looking, so sure and confident in his movements, and the way he looks at Jon makes his heart speed up in his chest. 

The way he looks at Jon was with utter desire, adoration, and… not love. But it’s something close, something similar, but not the same. 

“I will not do anything unless you ask,” Jonah presses a kiss to Jon’s forehead and simply lays on the bed next to him. “I understand that you’re not much for sex.” Jonah says, trailing his fingers down one of Jon’s arms. And Jon can’t help the small shiver that goes through his body, and he turns to lay on his side, locking eyes with Jonah, who gives him a small smile. It’s so strange. This man is still the same man Jon has worked for, for so long, and yet there is a difference in him, after the apocalypse rained down. A strange softness that is…. beautiful. 

“It depends on my mood.” Jon states, reaching out on hand to push through the graying blonde hair on Jonah’s head, that has grown longer than it has ever been, the waviness coming through a bit now. Jon swears Jonah hums happily, an almost purr. “I can enjoy myself if I want to, but other times I would rather not be in that situation.” Jon’s voice is almost deadpan at this discussion, practiced words he’s said to people over the years, it was simple. Jonah takes Jon’s hand in his own and starts pressing kisses over his knuckles. 

“And now?” Jonah inquires. 

“Get on with what you want to do, I’ll tell you if I don’t like it anymore.” Jon reaches forward, cupping Jonah’s face in his hand and letting the man surge forward to kiss him, slow and deep. 

The kiss was different than kissing Martin, with Martin it was soft and sweet, then building up to something more down the line. This kiss is toe curling and passionate, Jonah stealing Jon’s breath away as the elder Avatar makes a sound in the back of his throat as he breaks from the kiss, pressing kisses to any and all exposed skin. Jonah starts moving down, kissing Jon’s neck, his chest, his stomach, bypassing his crotch to kiss down his legs and then back up the opposite. Jonah takes his time, not missing a single part of Jon with his mouth and hands. He runs his hands up one of Jon’s legs, running his hands appreciatively over Jon’s skin that is smooth and soft under his fingers. 

Jon is still soft when Elias presses a kiss to the side of his cock, grabbing it with one hand and slowly pumping it as he teases the head with his tongue. That gets a little hitch of the breath from Jon, his body tensing up for a moment then relaxing into expensive and beautiful sheets. As he hardens, Jonah slowly engulfs Jon’s cock into his mouth, moving slowly down the length of it, his nose pressing into neatly trimmed curls at the base. He takes a deep breath in and moans around Jon’s now half hard cock, his hands squeezing soft thighs. 

Jonah pulls back after a moment, still happily seated between Jon’s thighs, and he lays his head down gently on one of those soft thighs, looking up at Jon, a lust drunk smile on his lip. Jon… is a little blown away at the look, at his expression, the beauty of it. Jonah would love to just lay or sit between his Avatars thighs, to sit and worship this man who he’s crafted to be what he is now, and yet he’s so different than what he expected. And Jonah is absolutely in love with what Jon has turned out to be. 

Jon reaches a hand down and cups Johan’s chin in his hand and pulls the man up to him ever so slowly. He’s straddling Jon’s middle and pressing his hands against his chest, pushing through the light dusting of hair there as he looks at Jon with a look of adoration. Jon can’t help the kiss he pulls Jonah into, fisting his hand in the hair at the back of Jonah’s neck and holding him close. The two pull back after a moment, breathing heavily between them, and Jon presses a kiss to Jonah’s forehead, the man practically purring above him. With his other hand, Jon presses it against Jonah’s neck and rubs his thumb against his jaw, just holding the other man there as he looks at him. 

“I want you to fuck me like you’ve always wished to.” Jon says, their mouths just barely touching, and he grins at the moan that comes out of Jonah as the avatar nods and pulls back when Jon lets him. For once, Jonah does fumble, grabbing for lube that is somewhere on the large expanse of the bed, popping it open and dropping back down between Jon’s thighs, the other man spreading his thighs and letting Jonah settle there. 

Jonah rubs his fingers along Jon’s thighs and leans down to press a soft kiss to Jon’s slightly soft stomach, sliding one lubed up finger into Jon ever so slowly. Jon lets out a breath through his nose and closes his eyes, letting himself lean back at the mountain of pillows behind him, letting Jonah…. basically worship him. He feels utterly euphoric. Jonah has been in love before, a few times in his life, even he couldn't escape that when he thought he’d be able to. Now, the man he loved was dead, at the hand of the man he was currently and utterly devoted to. He didn’t love Jon, not in the way he loved the others, but love was there in a different way, in a devoted way that was very different than the others. 

Jonah presses a kiss to Jon’s inner thigh as he presses another finger into Jon, slow and steady, pressing more kisses to anywhere in reach. It was almost intoxicating, the feeling of Jon all around him and he wasn’t even in the man yet, and Jonah doesn’t even know what that’ll feel like, how Jon will feel under him torn apart and breathing heavily, sweating and  _ beautiful.  _ Three fingers come and go and Jon is already panting below him, having been moaning as Jonah teased him ever so slightly, his fingers pressed hard against his prostate and sucking on his cock almost teasingly. He sits up and grabs Jon’s legs, wrapping them around his hips and leaning over his Avatar to cup his face in his hands. Jon looks up at Jonah and can’t help the gasp that comes from his throat, at that, Jonah grins. His eyes have shifted from their normal green blue color, but they’re still the same, just blown and  _ bright.  _ Shining in the faint darkness of the room they share together like a beacon that Jon is utterly drawn to. 

“Oh my Archivist, yours are just as beautiful… Look.” Jonah grabs Jon’s face gently with one hand and turns his head towards one wall of the room, where he sees his own eyes, flaring a bright green in the darkness, a beautiful pairing with Jonah’s own. He can see Jonah looking at him in the mirror, a smile on his face that was filled with fondness and pride. Jon then turns and looks at Jonah above him, the man turning to look down at Jon, leaning down and kissing him slowly as he lines up his cock, and slides into Jon’s relaxed body. At the suddenness, he tenses for a moment, but with a few soft kisses and soft whispers, Jon relaxes and puts his hands on Jonah’s shoulders, pulling him against his chest and kissing him slowly. Jonah laughs softly against his neck and presses kisses there, biting into the skin so it bruises, and he can’t help the pang of sadness when he knows that they’ll fade faster than if they were on a normal person. But, for now, he looks at the mark with fondness. 

Jon helps, rolling his hips against Jonah’s, their thrusts meeting in the middle as they move almost in sync, and Jonah whines, now against Jon’s chest, his forehead resting there as he thrusts become slower and deeper. He reaches down with one hand and wraps his fingers around Jon’s cock, pumping slowly, almost in time with his own thrusts, enjoying the sounds that Jon is making below him. Gasps and moans of pleasure, his head thrown back and his neck extended for Jonah to press heated kisses to as they are together. Jon, getting closer and closer to falling over the edge, grabs Jonah by the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss, the two moaning into each other's mouths and Jonah’s hand on Jon’s cock speeds up as Jon moans and moans into his mouth. 

After a moment he finally tenses, coming over Jonah’s fingers and onto his own stomach, he clenches down around Joanh’s cock, making the man moan louder than he has the entire night, and he sits up a little, holding himself up with his hands pressed flat onto the bed as he continues his thrusts, going a little bit faster than before. He finally comes, spilling into Jon with a drawn out moan, his hips flush to Jon’s as Jon looks up at him, eyes wide. Jonah opens his eyes slowly as he comes down from the euphoria of his orgasm, and he looks at Jon through half closed eyes and the two smile at each other. 

Jonah, after being able to function enough, walks somewhere out of view and comes back with water, and a damp washcloth. He takes a moment to once again worship Jon’s body, cleaning every inch of him as best as he can in that bed, then he kisses his Avatar once again and settles down next to him. Jon, now feeling a little awkward, still settles down under thick warm blankets and lets Jonah pull him into his arms and kiss his forehead, and Jon falls asleep there, curled up close and has the best sleep he has had in months. 

Jon wakes up some time later, not in that space, but there is a small reminder in a bite mark on his inner thigh that makes him chuckle, just ever so slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
